


Shampoo

by oceaxe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceaxe/pseuds/oceaxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had no idea that Malfoy's shampoo bottle could be such a turn-on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shampoo

**Author's Note:**

> I was just noticing the erotic overtones of some shampoo branding in the shower this morning, thus this little fic.

Harry couldn’t believe he was jacking off to a shampoo bottle. “A unique, precious blend of Moroccan argan oil which instantly penetrates the hair shaft restoring shine and softness while helping to strengthen and creating soft, seductive, silky perfection.”

 _Unique_. Check. _Precious?_ Well, that might be taking things a bit far, but - _Instantly penetrates_ certainly made his cock twitch and _shaft_ \- ungh. He stroked his cock again, tightening his grip and thrusting into it. Why Malfoy had brought his own shampoo to a glorified stakeout was hard to imagine, except that he was a high maintenance knob and it was only to be expected. _Shine._ A fleeting image of his smile flashing at Harry across the conference room. He used the fingers of his other hand to caress the glans. _Softness_ \- his skin had been so soft when Harry had stroked it absently while mending a slash across Malfoy’s palm. Thoughts of Malfoy’s smooth skin and elegant hands forced Harry’s hand faster over his straining prick. _Strengthen_ brought to mind all the stolen glances at Malfoy in the training rooms, doing pull-ups or push-ups, making Harry want to trace his musculature with his tongue. He was close. _Soft, seductive, silky perfection_ \- Malfoy’s hair, so silken and whisper soft, falling gracefully away from his face as he lifted his head to peer flirtatiously - or so it seemed- at Harry …. uh God, he was coming, he was coming fuck he was coming.

His release swirled away down the drain and he gingerly washed the remnant off the head of his still-hard cock. Even the light spray was too much sensation now that he had come like a freight train over that fucking shampoo bottle.

Fuck.

How to stem this growing awareness of Malfoy? He’d had no intention of starting to notice all these... things about him. It had just happened of its own accord. A dim recollection of times past in which he was just as keenly attuned to Malfoy’s existence shuffled its feet in the back of his mind. He grimaced and shrugged as he stepped out of the shower. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and resolved to get a grip on himself - Malfoy was an incorrigible flirt but he wasn't interested in Harry. He wrapped a towel around his shoulders and stripped the water off his arms, then slung it around his waist and padded out of the bathroom into the hallway. 

Malfoy stood right there, towel in hand and a smug look on his face.

“You didn’t use my shampoo, did you, Potter?” he asked, a sly smile playing around the corners of his lips. 

Harry blanched, then flamed. “No! What? No, of course not!” 

“Good,” he said as he sidled slinkily past Harry. “I’m almost out and I need there to be enough to wash my hair and…” Malfoy trailed off as he entered the bathroom. 

“And what?” Harry mouthed the words silently. _And what_ , echoed in his mind. What else would he need shampoo for? Did he use the shampoo to - Was he- now? In there? 

Oh god. 

Fuck this assignment. 

Harry stalked back to the room he had had to share with Malfoy for the past two nights and would be sharing for the foreseeable future with no relief in sight. He flopped down on his bed, the one nearest the door and lay there. He could still hear the water running in the shower and was momentarily relieved until he remembered what Malfoy had casually hinted at. 

His recently-sated cock made an unwelcome bid for more attention. Harry pressed his palm against it, hoping to quell it but only succeeding in making it harder. He half-intentionally let his mind conjure images of what Malfoy might be up to. He could see that silky hair under the streaming water, splayed out in rivulets down his neck and back. Harry’s furtive peeping on Malfoy in the training center showers lent this vision a verisimilitude that only made the whole situation more humiliating. He knew how the other man’s muscles moved as he raised his hands to lather fragrant suds in his soft hair, his _seductive, silky perfection_ , his mind replayed. He knew how the suds would travel down between those biteable arse cheeks, luscious, full and firm. He wanted to follow the suds with his tongue, he wanted to press between those cheeks with his fingers, his cock. 

He dropped his hand back down to his aching member and grazed it through the towel. His hips lifted off the bed as he moaned from the friction. Quickly flipping open the towel, he grabbed at himself frantically. He’d better do this fast before Malfoy came back in. His skin flushed at the thought of Malfoy walking in and - and he would just stand there, watching. His molten gaze searing Harry’s skin - he could feel the heat of it - raking over his leaking prick, the head disappearing into his fist and reappearing, the jerking of his hips, getting erratic now- and he would lick his lips, and that alone, god, that alone would send Harry careening into bliss - now now now.

He let his hand fall away from his abused penis and lay there while his breath normalized. He shouldn’t be doing this. 

“You shouldn’t be doing this, Potter.” 

Harry froze where he lay on the bed, eyes still closed. Oh. No.

“Can I have a moment, Malfoy?” he ground out.

“Looks like you already did,” and fucking hell he could hear a million different insinuations in that comment. 

Harry opened his eyes but kept them fixed on the ceiling. He blindly felt for the corner of the towel and drew it over his shame. “Please.” 

“Why Harry, I’m not sure what you’re begging for, but there are certain requests that I would be all too happy to oblige.” 

Harry turned his head to see Malfoy lounging in the doorway. He wasn’t even wearing a towel to cover his nakedness and his cock was at full staff, a lovely dark pink color surrounded by cherubic blond curls - contrasting decidedly with the wicked expression on his face.

Instinctively, Harry stood up. When he realized he was still clutching his towel, he looked down at it and then slowly he looked back up and locked eyes with Malfoy. Malfoy winked. Harry said fuck it and dropped his towel. 

He wasn’t erect again yet by any means, but that didn’t stop Malfoy. 

“I don’t know what Kingsley is thinking, locking us up together like this,” he murmured as he sauntered to where Harry stood next to the bed. “He has to know I’ve been after your arse for years.” He stood in front of Harry, not meeting his eyes but instead seemingly focused on his left earlobe. He leaned in and- yeah, that’s what he was aiming for. Teeth bit lightly into the tender bit of flesh and then a tongue tip traced the shell. Harry’s world tipped on its axis. He swooned into Malfoy’s body, grasping at his upper arms, his cheek brushing the other man’s neck. Malfoy made a small sound and then while one hand reached for Harry’s arse to steady him, the other went for Harry’s dick and to Harry's shock met with a full-blown hard-on. He was so sensitive after coming two times in rapid succession that his eyes rolled back in his head from the touch.

“No, no, I can’t,” he said helplessly, even while his hips bucked into Malfoy’s hand. Malfoy whispered in his ear, “Why not? Don’t you want me?” 

Harry put his hand on Malfoy’s wrist, to still it. “Fuck yes, I do. I want you so much I’ve just come twice in 10 minutes and I… I…” he trailed off, as Malfoy has left off with his ear and neck to meet Harry’s eyes just before going in for a kiss. Harry’s confession must have sunk all the way in after their lips touched, because Malfoy laughed into the kiss and then pulled away just enough to say “That’s rude, starting the party without me. Well, I have an idea for what we can do.” He then covered Harry’s mouth with his own and gently urged him back on the bed til he was lying full length on it and Malfoy was on top of him..

He propped himself up over Harry and said speculatively, “Any interest in a massage?” 

Harry was confused. He had thought Malfoy was getting him in position for something a little more salacious than that, but he didn’t want to ruin the mood, so he said, “Mmm, that sounds nice.”

“Turn over,” Malfoy said as he helped Harry do so, hands running up and down his arms and chest and back as he slowly twisted underneath the other man. When he was settled on his stomach, Malfoy pulled away from him and pushed his legs apart. He summoned his wand, probably to conjure some oil, Harry imagined. He was surprised, to put it mildly, when in rapid succession he felt the tingling of a cleaning spell inside his arse, then a Lubricus, and then Malfoy’s fingerpad pressing on his hole.

“You might want to get on all fours, it makes it easier to reach,” Malfoy said, arousal roughening his voice. Harry’s oversensitive cock throbbed but he stuttered out “I- I thought you meant - like a back massage…” 

“I never said which kind, Potter,” Malfoy returned in an entirely too-smug tone. “I’m somewhat of an expert in internal massages. Trust me, you’ll like this.” Something in his voice made Harry very sure that he would like it, so he cut off his protests.

Malfoy kept up the light pressure on Harry’s hole and gradually pressed in. This was not Harry’s first arse-play rodeo, so he knew how to relax and welcome the intrusion. Soon the finger was pulled in by the contracting muscles and he let out a long, low sigh. “Yes, that’s it, let me in,” Malfoy said softly. The finger continued its journey for an inch or two, then pulled out and returned, joined by another finger and another dose of Lubricus. His hips flexed back onto Malfoy’s hand and he groaned, feeling himself start to sweat just a bit. He wasn’t a natural at this, had only done it a few times with limited success but he found he trusted Malfoy to make the experience pleasurable. It already felt damned good.

Malfoy was right up on his arse, Harry could feel his breath on his cheeks. He steadied Harry with one hand on his hip while he crooked his fingers down towards Harry’s cock and Harry cried out. He had hit - something- oh, and he was hitting it again, stroking something magical deep inside him. It felt almost like he was about to come, but he didn’t. The pressure kept building then receding, sensation sweeping over his whole body. It was all he could to keep himself on all fours. Harry was making a noise he was pretty sure he’d never made before. Time dilated like taffy; he wasn’t sure how long Malfoy had been doing this, just that he was quite alright if it never stopped. The pressure built again and then kept building until wave after wave of pleasure crashed into him, like no orgasm he’d ever had. It went on and on, wracking his whole body. He couldn’t even hear the sounds he was making, though he knew they were loud. He was aware that Malfoy had withdrawn his fingers and then he collapsed onto the bed, quivering uncontrollably. Time and space ceased to have meaning until they drifted back into view along with Harry’s consciousness. 

“What. What the fuck was that?” he said weakly. He had never felt better in his life. 

“Prostate orgasm. You liked it?” Harry had his eyes closed but he knew the exact infuriating expression Malfoy wore. He didn’t care- as far as Harry was concerned, Malfoy was completely entitled to feel as self-satisfied as he wanted after providing an experience like that. He cracked one eye open to see Malfoy’s intent face near his own, and then Malfoy was budging him over on the bed so he could lie next to him. 

They turned to face each other and their erections bumped together. “I’m still hard. How am I still hard? Didn’t I come?” Harry wondered aloud. “You did come, but it often happens with this kind of orgasm. I could bring you off again and again, and you wouldn’t go soft.” 

“I want to return the favor but I can’t move right now,” Harry said regretfully. Malfoy smiled and moved in for a little kiss, then backed away again. 

“That’s okay, I can wait." He paused. "I’ve been waiting for- a while, what’s another minute or two?” 

“Or ten,” Harry said, smiling. “That was a hell of a thing. I feel like my cells are regenerating.” 

Malfoy laughed. He really was quite lovely. He was idly stroking his cock, occasionally grazing Harry’s and Harry felt excitement building in his chest. He was going to fuck Malfoy soon. Very soon. 

“So, you’ve been waiting, huh?” Harry asked softly. He didn’t want to embarrass or tease Malfoy; truth was he’d been waiting too. For a while.

“Yes, you cocktease,” Malfoy said with feigned ire. “I’ve only been throwing myself at you bodily for about two years now.” 

He had always assumed Malfoy was taking the piss, he had never dreamed it came from serious interest. 

“So, what changed?” Malfoy asked, sounding the tiniest bit vulnerable. “Why did you succumb at long last?” 

“Um. Your shampoo.” 

Malfoy preened. “I have excellent judgment in grooming products, it’s true. You just couldn’t resist my shiny, lustrous, fragrant hair any longer?” He looked delighted, but also as though he didn’t believe Harry. 

“It was the bottle.” Harry could feel his cheeks heat and averted his eyes from Malfoy’s. 

“The bottle.” Malfoy sounded completely lost. 

“The words on the bottle. They were - they made me think of you. Silky. Seductive. Um. Instantly penetrating.”

Malfoy burst out laughing and couldn’t seem to stop. Harry laughed too, until tears were streaming down his face. 

When they’d finally calmed down, Malfoy said, “So, I guess you’ve had it pretty bad for me, then? When a shampoo bottle can seduce you into bed with me?” 

“You could say that,” Harry said, running his hands through Malfoy’s hair. It really was all those things the bottle had said. Strong, silky, seductive. Perfection. “Your hair is quite nice,” Harry added. 

Malfoy responded to this by pushing Harry over until he straddled him, pressing their cocks together and moving his hips slightly, creating delicious friction. “Flattery will get you everywhere, Potter,” he purred and then dove in for a long, deep kiss. Harry responded in kind, feeling ready for another go. God, this was so much better than the fantasies he’d been shamefacedly indulging in. Either Malfoy was hot as fuck or his imagination just wasn’t that skilled.

“Now that I’ve got you in this position, Potter, care to give up your arse? I mean, you’re already nice and slick…” 

Now this Harry had definitely not done before, but he supposed Malfoy knew what he was doing. He wrapped his legs around the other man’s waist and said, “Have a go, Malfoy.” 

As he was getting his arse reamed twelve ways to Sunday and loving every last second of it, Harry spared a moment to mentally thank Kingsley for trapping them here for an indefinite period of time. And on second thought, he sent thanks to that stupid bottle.

Fin


End file.
